minecraftredstonecircutryfandomcom-20200214-history
Daylight Detector
A Daylight Sensor is a block for use with redstone circuitry, added in theRedstone Update. It works like a solar panel. It emits a redstone signal if it is bright enough (sunlight level) to do so. The strength of the redstone signal varies by the time of day. For example, the sensor will emit redstone for 15 blocks at midday but roughly 5 blocks at evening. The daylight detector emits a redstone current to any/all blocks placed directly (within 1 block) above/below/next to it. If the Daylight Sensor has a block above it, then it will emit a weaker signal, or none at all, as it is directly proportional to the sky light, which can be useful for controlling light levels with redstone lamps and pistons to cover and uncover the sensor. Using a NOT gate (also known as an inverted Redstone signal) can reverse the sensor's signal, creating a "night sensor." This can, for example, allow redstone lamps to come on at night and off during daytime. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=1 editCrafting |} http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=2 editUses http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=3 editAs a night time detector By connecting the sensor to a NOT Gate(inverter), it will output a signal when the light level is LESS than 4, so you can for example make lights that turn on at night, or gates that automatically close. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=4 editAs Decoration Because energy is not something currently measured in Minecraft, you can use the sensor for decoration. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=5 editAs a clock Because you can measure exactly what light level it is, you can make a clock. For example, for every light level it is, 1 light goes on a board. When it is night, the word "Night" is illuminated on the board displaying light level or time. This can be useful for servers, especially if you do not have the ability to create one using piston memory, or do not wish for one as complicated or laggy. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=6 editAs a bomb The daylight sensor can be placed atop TNT unlike most redstone devices. If planted at about midnight, this can make for an excellent timebomb. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=7 editAs a signal The daylight sensor can easily be used to signal things at different times of day. With command blocks in the game, it can do many more things, like broadcast messages or change everyone's gamemodes (For whatever reason). Below are different methods for it. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=8 editMining signal If you are mining and you want to come up at a time of day, you can connect the day light sensor and make it either send a redstone pulse down your mine or broadcast a command block message. Command block command for message: /say NOTE: On servers this will broadcast a message to the entire server. So use this command: /tell http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=9 editAs a server signal http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=10 editMessage You can send out a message to the entire server at a certain point of day. The command block command for this is: /say OR /tell OR /tellraw First broadcasts a message to the server, second one tells a message to a player. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=11 editTime You can place a detector and some redstone to a command block with command: /time set 0 . When night comes, it changes the time to morning. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=12 editUsing for competitions If you carefully time the different light levels (or use the table) you can set a competition of perhaps who can get the closest to the daylight sensor before the light level reaches 15. Simply connect the daylight sensor 15 blocks away from a command block (And put a repeater to the side going to a second command block, see below) Then enter this to the first command block: /say @p has won and is closest to the sensor before light level 15! You can then give a prize to the winner by entering this into the second one (in this example, the prize is three stone): /give @p 1 3 http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=13 editOutput These tables link output values to the time they occur as well as co-occurring light levels. Note that while the sensor responds to changes in light level, the light level only modulates a separate scale that more or less follows sunlight. This modulation does make the tables invalid if the sensor doesn't have a direct view of the sky. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=14 editClear skies http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=15 editRain http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=16 editThunderstorm http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=17 editNight Due to a bug, a covered sensor currently emits a signal at night. The following table corresponds to a sensor that cannot receive any daylight. Weather is irrelevant at night. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=18 editVideo History http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=20 editIssues http://www.minecraftwiki.net/index.php?title=Daylight_Sensor&action=edit&section=21 editTrivia *Daylight Sensors only work by sunlight and cannot be activated by other light sources such as luminescent blocks ortorches. *Daylight Sensors are less than a slab tall, which is like redstone repeaters, redstone comparators and trapdoors. *A daylight sensor connected to a powered dispenser via redstone wire will cause the dispenser to fire every time the light level changes. *Rain will affect the sensor. *Daylight Sensors, as well as most redstone technology, appear more similar to modern technology compared to most other blocks. *Daylight Sensors can be used as fuel in furnaces. *Due to the fact that a covered sensor gives output at night, it is possible to create a 24H Redstone clock that is synchronous with the Day-night cycle, that still works during the night